Vacances tant attendues
by Dagron
Summary: Ah Hawaii. Ran etait aux anges quand les parents de Shinichi l'ont invitee a y passer les vacances d'ete avec leur fils. Malheureusement, cela ne se passe pas vraiment comme elle l'avait prevue. Pre-DC.


Pour lorine de Beika Street, suite a ce commentaire: "_Coucou je recherche un(e) fan du ShinRan comme moi pour réaliser une fic romantique sur ce couple ayant pour cadre la résidence secondaire de Shinichi à Hawaï si possible j'aimerais parfois proposé des idées si il m'en vient au cours de celle-ci sinon tant pis. Cette idée me tient à coeur et je n'est pourtant pas d'inspi donc si quelqu'un se propose^^"  
Court one shot._

**Vacances tant attendues.**

Ran était assise sur le balcon de la demeure de vacances des Kudos. Sous ses yeux elle avait le splendide paysage d'Hawaï qu'elle pouvait admirer à loisir. C'était si différent de Tokyo: l'océan était si proche, si bleu, elle pouvait en voir le fond alors qu'elle était bien à plus de cinquante mètres du rivage. Le beau temps était au rendez-vous, suffisamment chaud pour que Ran soit réticente à mettre plus qu'un débardeur. Elle aurait volontiers mis un maillot de bain pour aller profiter de la plage avec la mère de Shinichi mais…

Ran poussa un soupir. Il n'y avait pas de grand décalage horaire entre Hawaï et le Japon, et elle et Shinichi n'avait eu aucun problème à s'adapter. Ses parents étaient déjà la depuis plusieurs semaines, et leur avaient préparés des chambres ainsi qu'un programme d'activités des plus complets, du moins pour Shinichi.

Dans la semaine suivant leur arrivée, Ran avait visité plusieurs sites touristiques de l'ile avec Yukiko comme guide, tandis que Yusaku, délaissant son travail d'écrivain pour passer du temps avec son fils, emmenait ce dernier avec lui rencontrer ses nombreux amis sur l'ile qui s'empressaient de lui enseigner ou rappeler les bases de leur métier. Le soir les quatre se retrouvaient dans un restaurant du choix d'un des deux adultes pour manger et discuter de leur journée. Ran n'avait pas grand-chose à offrir à la conversation, les trois autres ayant déjà vu les sites touristiques des douzaines de fois. Shinichi par contre s'empressait d'expliquer en détail ce qu'il avait fait ce jour la. Il était si minutieux dans ses descriptions que Ran perdait vite le fil de ce qu'il disait, sans pour autant perdre en admiration pour lui.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de la septième soirée, pendant que Shinichi décrivait avec enthousiasme comment on lui avait appris à voler un Boeing dans l'après-midi que Ran avait finalement compris pourquoi elle se sentait si mecontente de ces vacances d'été à l'étranger si généreusement offertes, alors qu'elle avait été si impatiente d'y être.

Elle n'était pas venue voir Hawaï. Elle n'était pas venue pour passer du temps avec Yukiko. Elle était venue pour vivre ces vacances auprès de Shinichi, et jusqu'à là, elle n'en a pas encore eu la moindre opportunité.

Elle n'en disait rien pourtant. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre ingrate après tout, et il était bon que Shinichi puisse passer du temps avec son père. Elle trouvait juste dommage qu'il y ait encore et toujours cette distance entre eux. Pourtant elle avait osé croire qu'après leur entrée au lycée, cette distance se serait amoindrie. Quelle rêveuse elle était, franchement.

Lorsque le lendemain Yukiko lui avait proposée de visiter la ville voisine, Ran avait refusée, prétextant la fatigue. Yukiko n'en avait rien pensé, trouvant cette explication logique, et avait encouragée Ran à profiter de la journée comme elle le sentait. Lorsque Yukiko était allée à la plage prendre le soleil, Ran avait gentiment refusée son invitation. Et voila qu'elle restait assise sur le balcon, à contempler le paysage et ressasser ses espoirs brisés. Si cela continuait comme cela, elle allait devoir demander aux Kudos s'il leur était possible de la renvoyer au Japon sous prétexte qu'elle avait le mal du pays. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas passer du temps auprès de Yukiko, au contraire, elle l'admirait. C'est juste qu'elle en avait assez de se sentir si insignifiante tous les soirs lorsque Shinichi parlait de tout ce que son père avait à lui offrir, de tout ce qu'il prenait plaisir à faire sans elle à ses cotés.

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir si déçue, si ingrate, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour changer la situation.

"Ran?"

Surprise d'entendre la voix de celui qui occupait ainsi ses pensées, Ran s'empressa de s'essuyer le visage avant de se retourner.

"Shinichi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la? Je te croyais avec ton père à visiter son ami volcanologue."

Ran ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant. Il était la, appuyé contre la porte du balcon d'un air nonchalant. Ses cheveux valsaient dans le faible courant d'air qui rendait le balcon si agréable, sa chemise hawaïenne faisait de même. Ses shorts étaient courts et offrait à Ran la vue très agréable de ses jambes. Il avait un air curieux sur le visage.

"Maman m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien ce matin, lorsqu'on l'a téléphoné, alors j'ai demandé à papa si on ne pouvait pas simplement passer l'après-midi à la maison."

Ran se sentit rougir d'avantage. Voir Shinichi abandonner ses activités à cause d'elle n'était pas son intention. Elle était embarrassée.

"Tu sais, ce n'était pas la peine de revenir ici. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, profites de ces vacances avec ton père."

"Parce que tu penses franchement que j'avais envie de passer l'après-midi à regarder des cailloux et entendre mon père m'expliquer en quoi je n'étais encore qu'un gamin ignorant comparé à lui?" Répliqua Shinichi. "Je préfères de loin passer mon temps avec toi. Et puis de toute façon, l'un de ses éditeurs a enfin réussi à le rattraper. Il est enfermé dans sa salle de travail jusqu'au diner. Je savais bien que cela arriverait tôt ou tard."

Ran eut un sourire en entendant Shinichi dire explicitement qu'il préférait sa compagnie. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rétorquer d'un air indigné.

"Ah, des qu'il s'agit de regarder des cailloux, on pense à passer du temps avec son amie d'enfance, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de Boeings…"

"Rahlala, ne fait pas cette tête moche. Je ne mentais pas. Je suis sincèrement heureux de t'avoir ici, avec moi. D'ailleurs, pour te le prouver, j'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de me laisser t'amener avec moi faire de la plongée sous-marine demain."

"Hein?" Ran n'osait pas en croire ses oreilles.

"Rien que nous deux. Enfin si tu te sens mieux d'ici demain, et que tu veuilles bien. Il y a de ces poissons ici, je suis sure que tu adorerais!"

Ran laissa échapper un rire en voyant Shinichi gesticuler si vigoureusement dans un effort pour la convaincre. Il avait même un peu de rouge aux joues qui le rendait mignon à croquer.

"Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Shinichi. Cela sera avec plaisir!"

Confus par l'insulte suivie de son aval, Shinichi vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux plissés, et les jambes étendus droit devant lui.

"Franchement je ne te comprendrais jamais, Ran…"

Ran le regarda faire la moue cinq bonnes minutes en souriant. Tout son mécontentement s'était envolé à cet échange. Elle était heureuse, et elle ne ressentait que de la gratitude pour Shinichi, qui la comprenait mieux qu'il ne le soupçonnerait jamais.

Elle lui jeta une serviette à la tête.  
"On fait la course jusqu'à la plage?"

Lorsque Yukiko vit Shinichi et Ran courir ensemble vers les eaux de la mer, elle se sentit soulagée. Cela faisait plaisir de les voir enfin profiter de leurs vacances ainsi.

**Fin.**


End file.
